User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Doom (2015 film)
Sighs Here we go again. Taking handful of Tums I’m going to talk about Fan4astic. Keeping in mind that PE is NOT a badge of honor, I have to ask this. What do you have to say about Doom (2015 Film)? Who is Doom, and What Has He Done? Victor Von Doom is a gifted young genius who worked with the government and our heroes who would soon be the Fantastic Four on a teleportation device that would be able to transport objects through other dimensions. Doom left the project, because he did not like having the government interfere with it. When Johnny Storm’s father recruited Reed Richards to finish the project, he called Doom to finish it along with his son, Johnny. As they built the device, Victor built somewhat of a friendship with Reed, but had jealousy when Reed was developing an affection with Susan Storm. After the teleporter was finished, the head of the facility forbade them from going to another dimension, planning to send trained agents instead. Doom has a drink with Reed, Johnny, and Ben Grimm, making the brilliant decision to use the device at night while no one was at the facility. After going to another dimension, a catastrophe happens, having Doom fall to his apparent death while the other four get their superpowers (Sue was in the facility trying to get the group, and was caught in the blast.). Victor actually appeared in the last act of the movie when Reed helped the government rebuild the teleporter, having their agents go to that dimension, named "Planet Zero," and they find a physically deformed Doom, and took him back to the base. The head of the corporation tries to talk to him, only for Doom to kill him and the scientists in the room. He decides to destroy the Earth so that humans "won’t ruin his world" (He plans to remake Planet Zero in his own image.). Doom goes on a rampage, murdering scientists and soldiers unfortunate to cross his path, before killing Johnny’s father and teleporting back to Planet Zero, where he plans to use the teleporter, blowing it up to create a Black Hole and destroy the Earth, sucking all of it to his dimension. Fantastic Four battle Doom and looked like they were going to lose with Doom trying to sadistically kill all of them, but after Reed does his perfectly cliched inspiring speech, they managed to defeat Doom, destroy the device, and save the Earth, killing Doom for real this time. Heinousness Well he tried to destroy the Earth and killed dozens of innocent people. Besides being the only villain in the movie, I think he qualifies. Mitigating Factors Before his transformation, Victor Von Doom was arrogant and egotistical. While he did form a mild friendship with Reed and Johnny and have an affection with Sue Storm, he still thought very highly of himself, and believed himself to be the greatest among them, wanting to be remembered for his achievements in life. After his transformation in Planet Zero, Victor abandoned all care he had for his friends, and tried to sadistically kill them. There was no information given that the accident or the dimension warped his mind or brainwashed him. All that we were given is that Planet Zero has given him powers, and he wanted to control it, and build his own world there, with him being the only living being to control everything. Final Verdict I say yes, and I still remember paying to watch this in theaters. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals